Pokemon: In search of the 16 plates Part 1: Grass, Fire And Water
by Gwestioo77
Summary: Part 1: Grass, Fire and Water. When disasters happens. Our heroes Kyoue, Chimro, Totodro and Troee are set on their adventures to get the 16 plates before the Pokemon Kingdom falls to the disasters.
1. Prologue of part 1

The Emboar Elder Said``Long time ago when an alternate Arceus created the Pokemon universe and created Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Azelf, Uxie And Mesprit. Arceus also made 16 plates Each Representing Grass, Fire, Water, Poison, Fighting, Dark, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Ghost, Electric, Steel, Bug, Flying, Rock And Ground. But Giratina went berserk after been assigned to guard the Spooky plate. And a fierce battle went between Arceus and Giratina. Arceus narrowly won and banished Giratina along with the Spooky plate to a alternate dimension mirrored to the there are only 15 plates residing in this world and Arceus has taken residence in a unknown temple that can be only reached by getting all 16 plates`` Kyoue the Riolu said``Aww cant you remember anything else `` The Emboar Elder said `` Sorry Kyoue kid i dont remember anything,but i do have a book over the legend i said.`` Kyoue the Riolu has searched for the book that contained many legends and accidentally let lots of books fall. The Emboar Elder came in and said `` Accidents can happen at any time`` Kyoue the Riolu said`` Ive found the book.`` The Emboar Elder said`` Ok can you please help me with cleaning mess and after that we can read the book that contains legends.`` Kyoue helped Emboar with cleaning the mess he made and has read the book of legends.``Kyoue there stands that the Toxic plate also got broken and its now Toxic shards, there are ten of the shard i own one of those shards`` The Emboar Elder Has let seen Kyoue the Riolu the Toxic shard and Kyoue the Riolu left the Elder`s House and saw his friends Chimro the Chimchar, Totodro the Totodile and Troee the Treecko. Chimro said`` Kyoue you personally met The Emboar Elder? That is so cool!`` Troee said`` Were Best Friends Forever! `` At that moment a earthquake has begun and the houses are shaking. `` Kyoue why is there a earthquake ?!`` Chimro has said. Kyoue replied with `` The earthquake, the plates, the plates!`` The earthquake has stopped and Kyoue, Chimro, Totodro and Troee went to the Emboar elder, they asked over the plates and the earthquake`` The plates you asked hmmm oh yes if the plates got stolen then disasters will happen. And in this case the earth plate has been stolen, so thats why there earthquakes happen.`` ``Thank you Emboar elder.`` Said Kyoue `` Kyoue,Chimro,Totodro and Troee you have to get all the 16 plates before there will be world disasters that destroy the worlds.`` ``I will do it`` kyoue said ``Were gonna save the world`` said Chimro. ``We fail if we dont save the world `` said Totodro. ``But wait, if we manage to gather all 15 plates how do we get the Toxic plate if the Toxic plate got shattered in 10 pieces?`` ```I have one map that leads to the 9 toxic shards`` Said the Emboar elder. `` Can we gather the 9 toxic shards if we get the 15 plates `` Said Troee `` The toxic plate must been collected as last one, so yes the 9 toxic shards has to be collected as the last one`` Which plates must collected first `` Said Chimro. `` I suggest The Flame plate, The Splash plate and the Meadow plate`` Said Emboar. `` Ok were getting the plates!`` Said Kyoue, Chimro, Totodro and Troee.


	2. Grass 1: To The Grasslands tower

Kyoue wanted to know where they would go: The Grasslands Tower, The Fierce Volcano or The Raging Ocean? Troee suggested they would go to The Grasslands Tower since the guardian of the Meadow Plate will give out the plate immediately when it recognizes the hero or heroes if its more. `` Yeah Troee you are a GENIUS!`` Said Chimro . The 4 Young Pokemons went again to the Emboar Elder and asked something about the legends.`` The legends hmmm aha! if you want to go to the places where the plates resides then you have to go on in one group of 4 Pokemons `` `` We are going in a group of four. `` ``Oh sorry kids i m old now so its common to forgot some things hehehe. `` The Young Pokemon and The Emboar Elder laughed and so the Young pokemons embarked on a adventure to The Grasslands Tower to get the Meadow Plate `` Were on a quarter of the way to The Grasslands tower now so why dont we rest now`` Said Troee. The other 3 agreed and rested for a bit. `` Woah The Grasslands Tower is bigger than usual as i can see The Grasslands Tower `` Said Chimro. The four ate some food they packed in for the journey and went further on the way they found a chest containing 4 TM`s. It contained Energy ball, Flamethrower, Water pulse and Brick Break. They all used the TM`s for their respective types. Riolu with Brick Break, Chimchar with Flamethrower, Totodile with Water Pulse and Treecko with Energy Ball. `` Woah what happened?`` Said Totodro. `` We learned new moves. ``Said Kyoue `` Aww yeah`` Said Troee and they went further as they on their way to The Grasslands Tower, they got attacked Bagon thiefs. The Young Pokemons with luck overpowered the thiefs and K.O es the Bagon Thiefs and buried the Bagon thieves with the exeption of their heads and went farther. 2 Days later they happened to stumbe upon a sign which reads: `` Your now on the halfway of The Grasslands Tower. `` They started a camp there and told some stories made up by itselfwhen Totodro happened to stumble upon a Toxic shard. `` Oooohhhh.`` Totodro ran as fast he could to the camp. ``Guys Guys i found a Toxic shard `` The other three watched at the shard. `` Thats indeed a Toxic shard, good work Totodro.`` Troee told a story about The Grasslands Tower and its guardian Shaymin. Kyoue had a strange feeling he went to The Grasslands Tower earlier. `` Guys i have to tell you something.. ehh ehhh ugh i forgot `` Chimro got a little bit mad but lost his anger. And so they rested and went farther to get The Meadow Plate.


	3. Grass 2: To The Grasslands tower

After the day Kyoue, Totodro, Chimro and Troee resumed their adventure to The Grasslands tower. They stumbled upon the Bagon thieves who wanted to stop with its crimes and as a parting gift they got The Earth Plate! '' Sorry guys were forced to be thieves because of our leader Sir Salamence to become thieves'' Unsure of believing the Bagons, Kyoue used Force Palm and punched the four Bagons with one Force palm and said. ''RUN!'' Later they arrived at The Grasslands tower. '' Im sure the Meadow Plate resides here'' Said Kyoue as they entered The Grasslands tower. On their way of climbing this tower, they stumbled upon a chest which said. ''To Open The Chest Fire A Ball Drawn From The Nature.'' Troee reads the puzzle and fired a Energy ball at the chest, The chest opens and reveals a Miracle seed. '' A miracle seed great'' Said Troee and the heroes climbed the tower. On the Quarter way they encountered Celebi '' What are you strangers doing in this tower!. '' '' We are in search of the Meadow plate. '' Said Kyoue. '' Ohh You can pass '' Said celebi. So the heroes climbed the tower and battled some Eggxecutors '' Eggxecutors why those Eggxecutors? '' Said Chimro as Chimro charged his Flamethrower. '' Chimro NOOOOOOOOO! '' Said Kyoue. Chimro in time stopped his Flamethrower. '' Why cant i just use Flamethrower to KO those Eggxecutors? '' '' If you want to burn The Grasslands tower to the grounds. '' '' Oh didint thought of it, oh i can use scratch. '' Chimro used scratch against the Eggxecutors. '' AAAAAAHHHHH '' As the Eggxecutors falls all over to the begin and so the group went ahead and reached 75% of the tower. '' I see something glowing there, is that the Meadow plate. '' Said Chimo as they see a bright light. As the day went they reached 90% of the Grasslands tower. '' Were almost there we have to climb farther '' Said Kyoue in a Encouraging voice.  
'' I dont want to climb this tower. '' Said Totodro. '' I am tired. '' Said Troee. '' Ugh why cant we just give up. '' Said Totodro. Suddenly a unknown Pokemon used psychic and reached the tower. '' Uuurrrkkkk I think i gonna barf. " Followed by Kyoue, Troee and Chimro. '' Ok if Celebi has done this i gonna fire a flamethrower at her! '' "Wow calm down Chimchar '' Said shaymin as she emerged from the flowers. '' Why firing a flamethrower at her?'' '' Well she might used psychic at us to bring you all here. '' Shaymin proceeded to take the Meadow Plate and gave it to the four Young Pokemons. '' Go now before the Grasslands tower loses its power. '' And so the heroes traveled all along to the Pokemon village and on the way the four Pokemons spotted a unknown creature in the sky. '' WHOA! what is that creature in the sky or a pokemon in the sky? '' Said Chimro. Kyoue replied by. '' I have no idea what that creature or pokemon it is. '' As they arrived at the pokemon village they encountered The Emboar Elder. '' Elder Elder we got the Meadow Plate and the Earth Plate too! '' '' The Meadow plate is true but that Earth Plate is sadly enough fake. " Kyoue thinked to himself '' I knew it that the Bagon thieves tricked us '' But suddenly a Tranquill rushed in with the following news. " News News the Earth Plate wasnt stolen after all i repeat the Earth Plate Wasn't Stolen after all, the earth land by those earthquake is the cause of a Groudon, the news is over the news is over


	4. Fire 1: To The Fierce Volcano

'' Grasslands Tower Complete '' Said Totodro as they look at the Meadow plate that they collected from the Grasslands Tower '' Yeah which should we do, The Fierce Volcano or the Raging Oceans? '' Totodro said. Chimro replied with '' The Fierce Volcano, please do The Fierce Volcano '' When Chimro replied with that Kyoue said. '' The Fierce Volcano hmm that would be the next place to go. '' Troee got scared with the idea to The Fierce Volcano as Grass is weak to Fire. '' Guys can i stay here because im afraid to get roasted by fire. '' Kyoue agreed with Troee`s decision and left for jouney to the Fierce Volcano without Troee. On their way to the Fierce Volcano, Kyoue asked to Chimro. '' Chimro do u know someone there? '' Chimro replied with. '' Oh if you mean my friend Charmder yes he lives in the Fierce Volcano, he can guide us there. '' The Three Traveled across the paths to The Fierce Volcano. On their way they encountered a box with a Fire gem. '' A fire gem. okay thats randomly. '' And they traveled. on their way they see a sign that reads. " You Are On 25% Of the road to the Raging Volcano '' They have set a camp. Totodro again managed to find a Toxic shard '' Guys guys i have found a Toxic Shard. '' The other 2 looked with suprise as they seen the shard . '' Okay Totodro if you manage to find a Toxic Shard then i nickname you Shard finder'' Said Chimro '' Years ago i had a habit of finding shards, glass shards mirror shards and yeah. '' Kyoue Smiled and they slept. A day later they wake up as they pack in to go to the Raging Volcano. As they are traveling they feel the ground is hot. '' Wow the grounds is hot! " As they see a stone sign that Reads. '' You reached the Volcano Mainlands also you are on 50% of the way to The Raging Volcano. When they reached the Volcano Mainlands. Chimro sees his friend Charmder '' Charmder heyyy. '' Chimro long time no see how its going and who are these companions? '' Charmder this is Kyoue the riolu, Totodro the Totodile and if Troee was here Then yeah Troee is a Treecko.'' Charmder welcomed in his house so they can rest here for a while.


End file.
